


The one where it all started

by daddyissuesmademe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Gotham is messed up, Tim Drake & Platonic Reader, Tim Drake and his Coffee, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake makes a friend, Wayne Enterprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyissuesmademe/pseuds/daddyissuesmademe
Summary: Yeah being friends with the Waynes' was something but you'd never trade that for anything.
Kudos: 13





	The one where it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys liked it :)  
> Check out my tumblr for more  
>  [http://daddyissuesmademe.tumblr.com/](url)

You were done. So done. This quarantine has drained you emotionally, mentally and physically. For an ambivert, it has made you start missing outernet and you hated it. So after an Netflix all-nighter and trash can full of empty food containers, you decided to go visit the few friends you had managed to make ever since you moved to this hellhole of a city. 

So, without much thought you dragged a suitcase down to your bedroom and proceeded to fill it with clothes, toiletries, snacks, electronics and your favourite stuff toy.   
Honestly, the only thing you needed were the unhealthy snacks because rest could have been arranged but fuck it. You missed packing so you did it.   
Grabbing the mini fridge cardboard box, you threw in a few thing that might come handy later, including those tiny sunglasses, kinetic sand, tripod and basically anything that fit in the box. 

With the suitcase rolling behind you and the box on top of it, you were ready to leave. You locked your apartment door after giving a once over to shut windows and other doors.

Keys? Check.   
Wallet? $Check$   
Mask? CHECK 

Pulling out of your garage, with windows up you started driving towards your destination, aka, The Wanye Manor. 

Looking back to time and situation when you had met them still puts a smile on your face 

*FLASHBACK*

A few days after moving to Gotham and still in the process of getting used to the city, you decided to take a random detour. Any local would have known that random detours is not an activity one does unless said one wants to run into troubles but lucky for you, you were a broke gen z college student with boomer back pain. There were not a lot of things that scared you. So without further thought, you walked into the cute café that was right in front of you, not because you saw a group of highschoolers walking in your direction, and they scared you but because you wanted coffee. Yeah. (no) 

With all your attention on executing the poorly made plan you did not notice the guy walking towards you and BAMMM!! 

“fuck you wattpad, you dirty liar” you murmured, nursing your fallen ass as you tried to get up. Wattpad had made bumping into people sound surreal.  
“I am so sorry. I did not see you there- not that I was looking- I just, I am sorry. I was in a hurry and- ”

The voice had belonged to the guy who had bumped into you. Looking around you saw the spilt coffee and realised how some of it had gotten all over your shirt. Back to the babbling kid, he looked…. Tired? He couldn’t have been any older than yourself so why was he wearing a suit and dressed like a total business guy in the middle of the day? Deciding to put your questions aside and instead put an end to his panic filled apology monologue, you interrupted him.

“-I can pay for your shirt, I will get it cleaned, NO, let me buy you a new-”

“Damn dude how long can you go without breathing?” you chuckled as his pale face grew red with embarrassment when he realised you weren’t mad. 

“I am not mad, plus looking at you I am guessing coffee is what keeping you on your feet? Or rather was?” you said with a teasing smile as both of you got up and stepped aside from the mess on the floor. 

You could see the colour drain from the stranger’s face and get replace with a smile of his own. “Correction, coffee is the only thing that keeps me on my feet.” 

“Well I guess we should go apologize to the staff before both of us end up with no feet” you whispered to him when you felt the angry looks of the barista and the working staff. 

After three quick apologies it clicked that you didn’t know the stranger’s name, “ You know, since I bumped into you and made you spill your elixir of life the least I can do is buy you another.”   
The stranger now carried a shocked look on his face “You don’t have to. I mean, It’s fine, really fine, uhm not a big deal” He managed to stammer out   
“Too late” You had walked up to the barista and ordered black coffees for the both of you, “I hope you don’t mind black. I need that to survive college” you called out to him and waited for the order. 

“College? You go to Gotham University?” he asked as he walked up to you. 

“I am starting tomorrow.” You nodded in his direction. You wanted to know the deal with the suit and the curiosity slipped through “So are you a theatre kid or-”

He realised what you had meant and let out a small chuckle, He held his right hand out to you, gesturing for a handshake and you extended yours. With a firm handshake he began to introduce himself. 

“You must be new to the city. I’m Timothy Drake. CEO of Wayne Enterprises and very late to a very boring meeting, so thankyou.”

You were baffled. Yes, you had known about the Waynes and them owing most of Gotham, heck the very reason you moved to Gotham was under the Wayne scholarship. Gotham loved them. They were royalty here. What you didn’t know was the fact that the company was ran by a coffee induced teenager. Not wanting to come across as rude you uttered the only response your brain could think of. 

“Great I managed to fall into drama even before college starts”

You heard him laugh as he held out your coffee cup which you had completely forgotten about.   
“New girl bumps into sleepy CEO then buys him coffee. More on page 3.” 

“IT’S NOT FUNNY” 

Once he managed to stomach his laughter, he stared walking towards the exit and you hesitantly followed. 

“You know, my brothers would be laughing their asses off if they saw this so I am glad it was you instead of them.” He spoke thoughtfully with a smile. That smile was all the proof one needed to know he loved his family a lot. 

The CEO aura was strong and unusual but he was still a teenager, pulling yourself together you decided to treat him like a normal dude because let’s be real, there are not a lot of situations where he could have been treated like one. Stopping in front of the shop, on the side where they had outdoor tables, both of you stood in front of each other. 

“So what you are saying is, you own me one? NO, two. Saved you from that meeting as well, didn’t I?” you replied with the same tone you had used to stop him from apologising.

“ How about I give you the college tour tomorrow? It won’t take long. 30 minutes tops. I’ll get the coffee as well, spill proof” He started out confidently but had gone back to stammering by the end of the question. 

“I have a 8 AM class, you sure you want to compromise your sleep?” You answered his question with another, teasing him, only to see how far he’d go before you say okay for the tour. Your chain of thoughts was broken by a slightly surprised response, “So do I” 

CEO kid not only manages a multi-national company but attends college as well? Damn, that’s impressive.   
You held out your hand gesturing him for his phone and he handed it to you. As you saved your number on it, you realised that you had made a friend. 

“Don’t be late, Timothy, I plan to reach the class on time, asleep or not” you smiled at him as you handed him his phone back. He checked the time and pocketed his phone. 

“Never knew that spilling coffee could be fun and as much as I would like to stay, I have another meeting, can’t ditch this one” 

You nodded and started heading back in the direction you initially came from. “See you tomorrow Timothy” 

“It’s Tim” he called out and you turned around with a grin, you called out to him as he crossed the street to get to a location you weren’t aware of. 

“Then see you tomorrow, Tim” 

Walking away, you felt nice, happy. You had made a friend and even though you didn’t know him that well, you had a feeling that he would be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Hope you enjoyed reading this, Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.   
>  [http://daddyissuesmademe.tumblr.com/](url)


End file.
